Doomsday (ability)
.]] Doomsday , also known as Decay and Final Judgment, is a recurring Dark-elemental spell in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Final Fantasy IX Vivi can use the Black Magic spell Doomsday, learned from his ultimate staff, Mace of Zeus. Clusters of asteroids and meteoroids gather in space to create a meteorite, which enters the atmosphere, colliding with the enemy and the surrounding area. It does a large amount of Shadow damage to the enemies and the party. It can't be reflected and works with Return Magic. Steiner can use Doomsday ("Jihad" in Japanese) as a Sword Magic technique, and only affects enemies. A powerful combo would be to equip the party with add-ons/armor which absorb Shadow, allowing the party to heal with every casting of Doomsday. The spell is learned for 150 AP, costs 72 MP to use, and has a spell power of 112. Doomsday is used by Hades and the superboss Ozma. Final Fantasy XIV Doomsday is Ozma's most powerful ability when fought in The Weeping City of Mhach. To stop it from wiping the entire raid, player's must defeat the "Ozmashade" enemy during the parallel dimension of the fight. In the Japanese versions, the ability name is Doomsday , not the original "Jihad" from ''Final Fantasy IX. This is due to the game's development team using a reverse localization process for some of the ability names. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions II'' (Free-to-play) Final Judgment was the summon attack of the Ozma Eidolon in the original free-to-play versions. The attack dealt dark-elemental magic damage to all enemies and allies. Despite the different name, the attack's animation and effect allude to the Doomsday spell from Final Fantasy IX. The ability was removed from the premium versions. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Doomsday is a reactive ability that costs 17 CP to equip. It is activated once in Battle Music Sequences (BMS) when the player makes a chain of 50 hits. It deals magic damage and reduces HP by 30% and has extra strength. It is learned by Celes (level 80), Vivi (level 65), Shantotto (level 55), and Lightning #2 (level 90). It can be taught to any character by using the Doomsday Scroll. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Doomsday is a magicite ability available to the Hades esper. It deals two magic dark-elemental attacks to all enemies. It has a 10% chance of being used by Hades when his magicite is at its initial rank, however this raises to 40% after being fully maxed in rank. Doomsday is also a unique set of abilities available to Ozma. It deals dark magic damage to the party and Ozma itself. A unique version known as Inscrutable Doomsday is available to the Inscrutable version of Ozma, which only deals 5,000 damage to all targets. Apocalypse Doomsday is an ability to the Inscrutable and Conquer versions of Ozma, with the effects depending on the version fought. The former's version deals damage to all targets proportional to their current HP, ignoring their resistances, and removes their buffs. The latter's version deals heavy damage to all enemies. Boundless Doomsday is the strongest attack of the Boundless version of Ozma. This version deals 99,999 damage to all targets. Vivi's Super Soul Break, Doublecast Decay , is based on the Doomsday spell from ''Final Fantasy IX. It deals four magic dark-elemental attacks to all targets. It can be used with Vivi's Mace of Zeus (IX). If Vivi completes battles alive with the weapon equipped, he can eventually master Doublecast Decay without needing to be equipped with the weapon and will gain a bonus of 10 to his magic stat. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Doomsday usable by one of Vivi's cards. It requires the discard of a Vivi card, Dulling Vivi, and four Fire CP. It deals 7000 damage to each Forward. Gallery FFXIV Doomsday.png|Final Fantasy XIV. FFXIV Doomsday 2.png|Final Fantasy XIV. FFLTnS Final Judgment.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions II. FFAB Doomsday - Vivi UR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR). FFAB Doomsday - Vivi Legend UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR Legend). FFRK Double Magic Doomsday Icon.png|Doublcast Decay icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Double Magic Doomsday.png|Doublcast Decay in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Ultimate Doomsday.png|Enemy version in in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. 4-012S.jpg|''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Etymology The spell is called "Jihad" in Japanese. The spell name , is also used as the Japanese name for the Final Fantasy VI esper, Crusader. Doomsday summons a meteorite. In the context of myth and superstition, meteors and comets sighted in ancient and medieval Europe were once held as ill omen, said to be the message of the heavens' displeasure of man's affairs to herald catastrophes. The concept of a large meteorite being the potential catalyst of world ending destruction is a common story element in popular culture. Trivia *The use of a massive meteorite to unleash indiscriminate destruction through a magic spell, and being one of the more powerful spells of Final Fantasy IX, may allude to the Ultimate Destructive Magic, Meteor of Final Fantasy VII. Category:Elemental enemy abilities